1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial decorative tree and more specifically to an artificial palm tree that is flexible.
2. Prior Art Statement
Various artificial trees have been produced for the market however, these artificial trees are generally used only indoors as the structure thereof is not sufficient to withstand the outdoor elements. Some artificial trees have been made for outdoor applications, however, these trees are quite heavy and require a substantial artificial tap root in order to remain standing.
For instance, it is known to provide an artificial palm tree trunk of multiple layers of resin impregnated fiberglass laid upon a mandrel. The mandrel is then removed from the trunk and a steel cap having triangular shaped pockets is fitted to the top of the trunk. Palm fronds are inserted into the triangular shaped pockets and the cap and triangular pockets are wrapped with burlap having natural coconut fiber intertwined therein. The artificial palm tree is supported on a support tube buried into the ground. Alternatively, the support tube can be welded to a xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3 thick steel plate of 25 square feet. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,900 issued on Feb. 04, 1992, to Bob Hamlett. Multiple layers of resin impregnated fiberglass and a steel support tube make this tree extremely heavy and quite inflexible.
It is also known to provide an ornamental design for an artificial palm tree. For instance, see the U.S. Des. Pat. No. 340,003 issued on Oct. 5, 1993 to Wright, et al. The tree appears to have a substantially straight trunk.
Finally, it is known to provide an artificial palm tree having a base, a body extending upwardly from the base including a rigid trunk and at least one branch segment. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,622 issued on Aug. 23, 1994 to Lenee Curitti. The trunk of this tree is made of solid timbers having a substantial portion of one timber buried into the ground. The tree is quite heavy and inflexible.
Though it has been found that the prior art has examples of artificial trees, the trees are generally intended for indoor use or, when intended for outdoor use, are bulky, heavy and require substantial ground preparation to bury a support post therein to hold the tree rigidly. Thus, the outdoor trees of the art are not flexible and do not truly simulate actual trees subjected to the elements wherein actual trees move with the wind.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an artificial tree having a planar base, a central support, an exterior covering and a top wherein the central support has one end flexibly affixed to the planar base, the exterior covering being constructed around the central support and wherein the top portion is affixed to an opposite end of the central support.
It is another object of this invention to provide an artificial tree having a planar base, a central support, an exterior covering and a top portion wherein the top portion is removably affixed to the central support and hence can be removed and replaced with an artificial top portion of a different tree type.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an artificial tree having a planar base, a central support, an exterior covering and a top wherein the top portion simulates the crown of a coconut palm tree having fronds, a bud and a spear leaf and wherein the bud comprises a lower central portion of the crown, the fronds extend generally outwardly from the crown and the spear leaf extends generally upwardly from the bud.
One feature of this invention is to provide an artificial tree having a planar base, a central support, an exterior covering and a top wherein the exterior covering is spaced from the central support with shape defining elements of different size affixed to the central support at random or unequal spacings along the length of the central support and at random or unequal spacings about the periphery of the central support.
A significant feature of this invention is to provide an artificial palm tree having a planar base, a central support, an exterior covering and a separable crown, the central support having one end flexibly affixed to the planar base, the exterior covering constructed around the central support and the separable crown removably affixed to an opposite end of the central support.
One aspect of this invention is to provide an artificial coconut palm tree having a planar base, a central support, an exterior covering and a separable crown wherein the exterior covering comprises a stem portion and a butt portion, the stem portion and the butt portion comprising a trunk portion of the artificial tree.
Yet another feature of this invention is to provide an artificial coconut palm tree having a planar base, a central support, an exterior covering and a separable crown wherein the exterior covering comprises a stem portion and a butt portion, wherein the stem portion of the exterior covering is substantially greater in diameter than the central support and the bottom end of the butt portion of the exterior covering is substantially greater in diameter than the stem portion.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an artificial coconut palm tree having a planar base, a central support, an exterior covering and a separable crown wherein the exterior covering comprises a stem portion and a butt portion wherein the butt portion is substantially conical and is blendingly tapered from the planar base to a first end of the stem portion, the butt portion simulating old growth.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method of constructing a trunk portion of an artificial tree comprising the steps of forming a planar base, forming a central shaft, forming a support for the central shaft, affixing the support to the planar base and affixing one end of the central shaft to the support, forming a plurality of shaft support brackets, affixing one end of each of the plurality of the shaft support brackets to the planar base at a first distance from the central shaft, clamping an opposite end of each of the plurality of the shaft support brackets to the central shaft a specified distance above the planar base, forming a stem defining structure for said trunk portion, disposing the stem defining structure around the central shaft and covering the stem defining structure with at least one layer of an exterior coating wherein the shaft support brackets provide flexibility to the trunk portion.
Still another feature of this invention is to provide a stem defining structure for an artificial tree by forming a generally conical butt defining structure, forming a flange on a larger end of the conical butt defining structure, affixing the flange to the planar base around the plurality of shaft support brackets affixed to a base and a central shaft with the flange spaced from the central shaft, forming a plurality of shape defining elements, affixing at least one of the shape defining elements to the central shaft at a random location along the length of the central shaft, forming a flexible tube of a length substantially equal to the length of the central shaft, disposing the flexible tube telescopically over the central shaft and around the shape defining element(s), the flexible tube spaced from the central shaft at the random location by the shape defining element(s), inserting a lower end of the flexible tube through a truncated upper end of the conical butt defining structure with the lower end of the flexible tube resting on the plurality of the shaft brackets.
Yet another significant aspect of this invention is to provide a covering for the exterior surface of the trunk portion of an artificial tree by steps of forming an elongated tubular stem defining structure, covering the stem defining structure with a coarsening substance, drying the coarsening substance, applying an impermeable layer over the dried coarsening substance, applying a first coating of colored compound over the impermeable layer, the first coating establishing a base color for the trunk portion, applying a second colored compound containing finely divided particulate matter over the first coating and applying a third colored coating randomly over portions of said second coating.
It is readily apparent that another feature of this invention is to provide a method of constructing a crown portion of an artificial tree comprising the steps of forming a branch support base having a plurality of apertures therein for receiving the base stem of branches therethrough, forming a crown support on an underside of the branch support base wherein, the crown support is adapted to be affixed to a free end of a central shaft of an artificial tree, forming a plurality of branches, each branch having an elongated stem passing substantially through a centerline of the branch, forming a spear leaf portion, inserting the plurality of branches through the plurality of apertures seriatim in the branch support base, affixing the base end of the elongated stem in the branch support base, inserting the spear leaf in a central aperture in the branch support base, affixing the spear leaf in the branch support base and forming a bud about the branch support base.